tf2rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roomies
''Kai learns that his new roommate is Johnny... from Johnny'' Setting: RED Living Quarters Timeline: The first week of new recruits. Kai QQ WOULD YOU LIKE TO PERHAPS RP IF YOU ARE NOT BUSY MAYBE Johnny YES THAT WOULD BE LOVELY Kai maybe rp something roomies... like Johnny moving into the room 8)c Johnny omg yes Kai and nobody told Kai they were room mates or something Johnny I kinda had an idea that it's Johnny's fault that they are roommates... 6n6 Kai 8)))))) yesgood * Johnny No idea how it happened~ * Kai goes into his room one day and someone has moved their stuff in. Oh what the hell is this B( Johnny idk what Johnny owns... Kai swag clothes duh Johnny oh of course. 30 pairs of shoes, 2 closets worth of clothes. Thank you. * Kai finds a box of balaclavas "Oh no" * Johnny is actually reclining in the top bunk, reading. He's left his luggage on the other. He doesn't appear to notice Kai. * Kai stands next to the bunk with his arms folded. "Very funny. Now get your shit out of here before my roommate shows up." * Johnny looks over his glasses as if hes surprised by the interruption. "I was told this was my room. You are invading my privacy," he says calmly. Johnny I think they got a window room * Johnny's fault again Kai heeheee * Kai puts his hands over his face and takes in a deep breath. "That can't be right. I specifically requested- sigh- Maybe I should talk to Clark..." He wonders if he should pack up his things now before this weasel has a chance to snoop through them. Johnny it's gonna happen either way, poor guy :< Kai haha * Kai nooo my treasures * Johnny rolls onto his stomach and looks down at Kai. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you are having a problem, it isn't mine. You need to leave. Now." Kai I wonder are they put into new rooms or just rearranging as necessary? Johnny idk :^ Kai lol because if Johnny just walks into the room Kai's been in for months and makes himself at home... haha Johnny I assumed it was new, but it would be funny- yea, that Kai B) let's go with that for comedy Johnny XD * Kai balls his hands into fists, "Look, jackass, this is my room! I've been in this room for months." He gestures to the closet, "Didn't you notice all of my stuff in here?" In a sudden moment of panic he opens the closet to make sure all of his things are still there. Johnny I think he would have tossed Kai’s stuff on the floor, or outside :\ Kai OH NO LOL * Johnny "Well you should talk to the boss, cause he must have decided it was time for you to move," he says in a bored tone, eyes going back to his reading. * Kai "What the hell did you-!?" He looks around in the closet, reaches up on the shelf to search for anything that was his. Was he going crazy, did he walk into the wrong room? He glanced back fleetingly at Johnny before kneeling down to touch the floor. That loose floorboard was still loose. This was definitely his room. He didn't dare check under the floorboard while Johnny was looking. "Where the hell is my stuff?" He stomps back towards the bunks to interrogate Johnny more, but stops short when something red catches his eye out the window. Seems that someone had tossed out several of his shirts. "Oh you fucker." * Johnny stares at the book, joyfully watching Kai in his peripheral vision, taking note of all the little things the demoman looked at, inspected, sweated and panicked over. It was like eating candy. It's not hard to keep from laughing, but he could go for a long bout of it, if he so chose. He merely continues to stare at the page an watch Kai. "Really now. You come into my room, invade my quite space, then insult me??" *Kai "It's MY room, damn it!" He slaps the book out of Johnny's hands as he passes the bunks and stomps out of the room, all the way down to the ground floor, outside. He quickly starts collecting and shaking dirt off of all of his clothes. He's worried Johnny will continue redecorating up there if he gives him too much time so he only grabs the essentials. A few socks and really old shirts get left behind as he stomps back to the room. *Johnny looks quite annoyed as the book flies from his hands. "YOU NEED TO LEARN MANNERS, SHEILAH." He scowls, drops down and picks his book up... Hmph. So uncouth. Johnny locks the door. Kai OH NO LOL * Johnny smiles into the wall. When he turns back to the room, it’s gone. Only the prior expression of affronted dignity remains. * Kai shifts the mass of clothes in his arm so he can open the door. When the knob doesn't turn he lets out a string of curses and shoves at the door, rattling it. "LET ME IN YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD." He dumps all of his stuff on the floor and gives the door a sturdy kick. That failing, he puts his full weight into a tackle. * Johnny "Now is that any way to speak to someone you want something from??" He audibly flips through his book. "You have been unkind to me since the moment you got here. There was no need to knock my book to the floor. That was just meaningless unkindness. Why would I let such a negative energy into my life again??" Loud page turn. Kai HMM HM I wonder if Kai is strong enough to bust open the door hahaha Johnny demo man? 8u8 Kai LOL I was also considering blowing it up. Kai lacks forethought but not that much Johnny full of Johnny's stuff CX Kai but then their room will be open. forever Johnny yep Kai or until the replace the whole wall. everyone will hear their lovers tiffs. i mean arguments Johnny LOL * Kai only responds with more banging and rattling on the door. After a moment he leaves without another word, passing the weapons locker on his way back outside. With his sticky launcher. He eyes the windows thoughtfully, moving around looking for jussst the right position on the ground. He shoots a bomb on the ground and takes a few steps back to get a running start. He hops over the bomb in the same second as he detonates him, sending him crashing through the window of his room, sending glass everywhere. Johnny AHHHHH Kai B) * Johnny is startled by the explosion outside- The sudden crash sends him to the corner, gun out, eyes wide and panicked- He composes himself within seconds. Before Kai can see? Who knows. "You could have asked nicely. But what did you do? Broke the entire window. Clever." His heart races but his tone is bored. How had he forgotten? Demoman. Demolitions... Well sure, he just didn’t expect that. * Kai sweeps back the strands of hair that had been tousled in the flight in. A few shards of glass fall out. He had a few cuts and a little explosive damage around the legs but they didn't seem to bother him. He was feeling too awesome from this little victory to worry about things so trivial as pain. Oh, he saw that fleeting moment of panic. He rests the barrel of his gun on his shoulder and sneers at Johnny, stepping closer to the corner he had retreated to. "Don't fuck around with me. And don't act like you own the place. And show me some fuckin' respect." Johnny oooo Kaiii oooooo..... * Johnny stands his ground to Kai, still nonchalant, but feeling better for the wall at his back and the easy escape routes everywhere. "Fuck around with you? I did nothing of the sort. I was just reading, and you went crazy on me. It's not my fault I don't want to live with a nutcase who destroys the room at the first sign of conflict. How can I respect that?! Even if I wanted to??" He's up in Kai's face, demanding an answer. * Kai grabs a fistful of his feathery collar and jostles him. "I don't wanna hear it! It's my room, I'll blow out the windows all I damn well please. And don't you dare act innocent, you two-faced son of a bitch." Kai doesn't back down an inch, even stepping closer, trying to corner him. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is with me but you..." He takes in a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for what he's about to say, "If we're roommates" He says it without even trying to hide his disgust, "You had better stop with your stupid games." * Johnny’s book clatters away again as he’s grabbed. He watches Kai as he goes on, and on an oooon. God, but the guy could talk. At least he was irresistibly fun. "It's our room, you ass!" Johnny protests, trying to defend himself. "And how could you not know my problem with you?! Look at yourself!! Look what you've done!!!" He's referring, of course, to the decimated room, the door Johnny had to lock to keep the maniac out, and last but clearly not least, how he was currently manhandling Johnny. His eyes go to his book. On the ground. Bent and dirty. It will never be the same. Kai LOL it's sad that this is totally normal for kai... Johnny X> Kai This shit happens to me every day get over it Johnny XD * Kai rolls his eyes and shoves him away roughly. "Oh what, the room? That shit happens all the time, you'll get used to it, newbie. You shouldn't really kick a hornets nest when it's packing explosives." Seeing no more use in continuing the argument, he drops the conversation completely. He unlocks the door to collect his things, making sure to keep one foot in the doorway. Pieces of glass crunch under his boots as he walks to the closet to put away his things. * Johnny "Yes, I suppose if you destroy windows every time your only other option is to behave decently, it would happen a lot, wouldn't it??" He laughs as he's tossed around. "And again, I really can't see how reading quietly is 'kicking a hornet's nest', but it's obvious that you are far too boorish to argue with." He retrieves his book and climbs swiftly to the top bunk again, as the bottom is occupied by his massive suitcases still. Ohhh, what will you do, Shilah? Will you give him more excuses~? Johnny resumes reading, looking affronted. * Kai frowns thoughtfully as he hangs up his shirts, his back turned to Johnny. Maybe that was a little harsh. Maybe- Noooo wait not gonna fall for this. "I'll show you decent behavior," He muttered as he closed the closet. He picked up on of Johnny's smaller suitcases. "Lemme put this away for you- Oops." And now it was flying out the window. Kai goddd what am I doing they're never going to make out at this rate Johnny >u< * Johnny watches as Kai tosses his things. Absolutely no tactical sense in his whole body, huh. Not an ounce of subtlety. It's incredibly endearing. He cannot wait to see more. "K-Kai?! What are you-?! Why would you do ''that?! I would have moved them if you asked!!" Johnny leaps to the floor, face miserable. "Lookit! I'm sorry about your things! I didn't know they were yours- when they gave me this room, I had no way of knowing the owner would ever come back!! Or.." he hesitates.. "...if the owner was even alive.." He looks out the window at his scattered things. Clothes. A blanket. Small things. A teddy bear.. Nothing too important, unless you were a new recruit in a new, unfamiliar place, with nothing except a roommate that hates you. Johnny gulps. "I would have moved it, if you asked." he repeats quietly. Kai OH NO LOL Johnny 8u8 Kai oh my god im in pain from laughing because this is perfect Johnny >u< *Kai manages to keep a straight face. For the most part. In his head, though, he's sinking deeper and deeper into this pit of guilt. He hesitates for a moment, trying to decide if he should go pick up Johnny's things... But what if it's a trick? What if it WASN'T a trick? He just shoves the rest of Johnny's things off of the bed, though he's notably more delicate with them. "J-Just shut up." He was still determined not to forgive him. He lays down on the bed and turns his back to Johnny. * Johnny wordlessly goes to move his things from Kai's bedside. He doesn't put them in the closet, just leaves them in a corner, as far out of the way as possible. The luggage looks small and out of place. They match Johnny's appearance. Once he's done that, he exits the room. After a minute, shuffling can be heard from outside the broken window as he gathers his scattered, dirty belongings. * Kai STEWS IN HIS GUILT. He remains resolutely turned away from Johnny as he moves his things. He clutches his pillow and pretends to take a nap since he's already laying on the bed. He looks extremely focused on sleeping, which isn't actually very convincing at all. He doesn't open his eyes until Johnny has left the room. He sighs and sits up, looking around, glancing at the window. The weight of guilt starts to sit a little heavier on him now. He gets up and leaves the room, wander the hall until he finds a storage closet. He returns with a broom and a dustbin and quickly sweeps up all of the shards of glass he had strewn around the room. That done, he eyes Johnny's luggage... But he peers out the window to see if he's still preoccupied with the one outside. * Johnny scoops everything up swiftly, quickly hiding the bear away before anyone can see. He tries to shove it all back in the suitcase, but the latch appears to be broken, and it all tumbles out again. He stops for a moment, staring at the mess. A tiny noise escapes, possibly a miserable whimper, or maybe just frustration. Johnny repeats the process again- everything in order? He looks around wildly- the bear camouflages into the ground with all the dirt on it, but nevertheless, the moment he spots it, Johnny lunges for it. Gently back into the suitcase, out of sight. Picking up the mangled luggage more carefully, he attempts to return to their room, eyes darting around for an unwanted audience. Kai oh my goddddd *Kai Oh my god he has treasures too we are kindred spirits Johnny >u<... sob Chee, idek if its an elaborate ruse or not!!! IDEK Kai LOL JOHNNY IS THAT MYSTERIOUS Johnny lavs his bear-bear U_U Kai EVEN JOHNNY'S WRITER DOESN'T EVEN KNOW Johnny 6m6 * Kai watches this scene with a hand clasped over his mouth. Kai knows that reaction, the way Johnny panicked a bit until he found it. If it were any of the objects hidden under the floorboard, Kai himself would react the exact same way. Now he feels like a complete monster. He quickly moves Johnny's remaining luggage into the closet, putting them away as neatly as possible. He lays back in the bed, clutching his pillow as if he had never even moved. * Johnny walks silently to the room. Arms full of the precarious pile, he stops in front of the door. Should he really go back in yet? He had to eventually, didn't he... After staring a few minutes more, he sits down in the hall with a soft shuffling noise. Some of his clothes topple out again. * Kai remains in his feigned sleep as he hears movement outside the door. He keeps completely still, expecting Johnny to come back in any moment now. Any moment now. When he hears more shuffling but no one comes in, he rolls out of the bunk and just opens the door to find Johnny sitting out there, sulking. He takes in a deep breath and mutters, "C'mon, you can come back in." He rolls his eyes and without a word, without looking at him, he offers a hand to help him stand up. Johnny oh....Kai ;n; Kai you know Johnny's going to have to do something to piss him off again later or all the hostility in the julian/johnny/kai rp won't make sense xD Johnny of course. He's PROBABLY ONLY DOING THIS RIGHT NOW TO MANIPULATE KAI, NGL! Though... I'm not entirely sure Kai ofc. kai thinks he's making peace with him ahhaa. oh kai. you know nothing. Johnny sob Kai OH MY GOD KAI'S BIRTHDAY WAS LIKE TWO DAY AGO, WOULD JOHNNY KNOW THIS AND DO SOMETHING CREEPY OR MEAN Johnny omg lol * Johnny made you a cake UuU 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHEILA'. Johnny shares it with all of RED Kai HGNGGF * Johnny is thoughtful *u* Kai scream. He doesn't leave his room or acknowledge his birthday. Same as every year Johnny >u< * Johnny parades the cake around the base... have you seen Kai? It is his birthday :< Kai scream * Johnny proudly shows off cake Kai oh my god cry * Johnny jumps when the door opens. He'd underestimated how much time the demoman could hold out. Johnny looks up hesitantly to Kai, then back to his dirty things. After another silent moment, he takes Kai's hand and stands. "Thank you, darling," he murmurs as he grabs his things carefully. * Kai cringes at the 'darling'. "Don't call me that," he growls. Glaring and frowning the whole time, he picks up a few of his things and puts them back in the room. He glances at that bear again. It was a bit odd for a grown man to have such a thing, but whatever. He sits back down on his bunk and tries not to acknowledge Johnny anymore. If he felt any more guilt he might do something like admitting he was ''wrong. * Johnny looks away at the reprimand. He follows Kai inside, trying to hide the bear again while juggling his things- His eyes trail from the clean floor to the empty corner- "You didn't-" he gasps and rushes to the window to see the rest of his ruined belongings on the ground-? Only they're not, of course. He turns to look searchingly at the Demoman. "Did you really have to destroy it all..." He sets his filthy things on the desk, his back to Kai as his shoulders sag. Kai BAW * Kai rubs his chin as if thoughtfully, but he's really just concealing juuust a little smirk. He's certain the clean room will redeem him. But when Johnny runs for the window, that smile fades. "Wait, what? I didn't destroy it, what kind of asshole do you think I am?" Defenestrating personal effects, sure, but he draws the line at destroying them. "They're in the closet, you idiot." * Johnny startles at Kai's words, just before his face lights up. "Oh my god, you complete angel!!" He beams joyfully at Kai. "I was absolutely certain you threw them out the window like you threw my other bag, and when I didn't see them, well, I just assumed, with the window destroyed and everything!" Johnny hums as he lists off all the horrible things Kai had done, nearly flying to his bags. In the closet. Next to Kai's possessions. Hah. "Oh I misjudged you, darling! Thank you!!" * Kai rubs the back of his neck and glares at the ceiling. He's trying so hard not to look relieved. This guy. One minute he was ready to wring his neck and the next he was trying to make him feel better. Kai thought maybe he was going crazy after all. "Yeah yeah whatever- I said don't call me that. Fuck." He rubs his forehead. "Just don't touch any of my things ever again," He says in a tired tone. Johnny >u< * Johnny laughs happily as he goes through his things, still unpleasantly close to Kai's belongings. "But you are a darling! I was at your mercy, and instead of more cruelty, you showed me compassion~" He begins unpacking, tucking his mass of gaudy clothes, snazzy shoes and jewelry into every inch of free space. The bear seems to have magically vanished. "I want you to know how much I appreciate it~" When he's finished, he steps to Kai's bedside, looking like a giggly child as he plays with a pair of Kai's demo-goggles that he's just been forbidden to touch. "Here, you try mine!" Johnny places his rose colored shades on Kai's nose and smiiiiiiles. You look ravishing Sheilah!!~" Kai oh my gdjodngh johnny you are not allowed to be that kawaii Johnny 8I Johnny HE'S STILL TROLLING DON'T BE FOOLED Category:RP log Category:Johnny Category:Kai